


Like kids

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Louis, Pining, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis i Harry poznają się jak małe dzieciaki potem gdy są już przyjaciółmi i dorastają , jeden do drugiego coś czuje i wzajemnie, ale żaden z nich nie wie jak to powiedzieć. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like kids

Harry niecierpliwie kręcił się na krześle, spoglądając na zegar wiszący nad tablicą. Co prawda nie był jeszcze specjalistą, jeśli chodzi o odczytywanie godziny z zegara ze wskazówkami - w końcu miał zaledwie siedem lat! – to i tak zerkał na niego co chwilę, nie mogąc doczekać się ostatniego dzwonka.  
Jego przyjaciel, Niall, posyłał mu rozbawione, ale także pełne zazdrości spojrzenia. Harry po raz pierwszy miał wrócić sam do domu i był bardzo podekscytowany. Niall twierdził, że także mógłby wracać sam, ale codziennie przychodził po niego jego starszy brat, Greg, który często go przezywał od smarkaczy.  
Tak więc kiedy upragniony dzwonek w końcu rozniósł się echem po korytarzach szkoły, Harry szybko wrzucił swoje rzeczy do torby, zarzucił plecak na ramię i wypadł z klasy, machając na pożegnanie Niallowi, który uniósł obydwa kciuki do góry. Chłopiec pędził korytarzami, przepychając się między innymi dziećmi, a potem wybiegł na zalany słońcem chodnik przez szkołą. Rozejrzał się wkoło i ruszył w podskokach w stronę domu, tą samą drogą, którą zawsze pokonywał razem ze swoją siostrą, Gemmą.  
Harry był niesamowicie dumny i podekscytowany, idąc sam, z plecakiem na plecach, podczas gdy pozostałe dzieci wsiadały do samochodów lub szły za rękę z którymś z rodziców. Czuł się ważny i dorosły, ale to uczucie szybko uciekło, gdy stanął przy skrzyżowaniu dwóch ruchliwych ulic. Spojrzał w lewo, potem w prawo, a potem znowu w lewo, ale auta pędziły z zawrotną szybkością, a jezdnia wydawała się być niesamowicie szeroka, jakby przejście jej wymagało kilkunastu minut. Harry był po prostu przerażony; jego nogi drżały lekko, a po plecach zaczynały spływać kropelki potu, gdy nagle poczuł, jak czyjaś dłoń wślizguje się się do jego dłoni, ściskając ją mocno.  
Spojrzał w bok, dostrzegając wielkie, niebieskie oczy wpatrujące się w niego i połyskujące wesoło. Przydługa, karmelowa grzywka opadała na czoło, a policzki były ozdobione kilkoma piegami.  
\- Hej! – powiedział chłopczyk, uśmiechając się szeroko i ściskajac mocniej jego dłoń. – Chodź, pomogę ci przejść!  
Harry nie miał czasu na reakcję; chłopiec rozejrzał się, a potem pociągnął go, przebiegając przez ulicę. Kiedy stanęli bezpiecznie na chodniku, chłopiec wciąż nie puścił jego dłoni. Uśmiechał się za to, a wokół jego oczu pojawiły się maleńkie zmarszczki.  
\- Jestem Louis i mam osiem lat – powiedział dumnie, patrząc na Harry’ego.  
\- Jestem Harry… – odpowiedział Harry, zagryzając wargę. – I mam siedem lat.  
Louis spojrzał na niego, przekrzywiając głowę.  
\- Nie jesteś za mały, by samemu wracać do domu? – spytał.  
\- Nie! – zawołał Harry, oburzony. – Mam już siedem lat i jestem prawie twojego wzrostu!  
Louis roześmiał się, wciąż ściskając jego dłoń.

-x-

Harry spojrzał niecierpliwie na zegar. Zostały zaledwie trzy minuty do końca lekcji, a pani Neanloor wciąż opowiadała o piramidach w Egipcie, najwyraźniej nie zauważając, że nikt nie jest zainteresowany wykładem i wszyscy zdążyli się już spakować. Niall, siedzący obok Harry’ego, szturchnął go żartobliwie w żebra i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Widzisz się z Louisem? – wyszeptał w jego stronę.  
Harry skinął głową, uśmiechając się szeroko. Był wtorek, a we wtorki Louis zawsze przychodził po niego pod szkołę, by potem odprowadzić go do domu i spędzić razem popołudnie. Zresztą, to funkcjonowało w ten sposób każdego innego dnia od czterech lat. Co prawda, teraz Harry miał już jedenaście lat i nie obawiał się przejścia przez jezdnię, ale Louis był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i Harry był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że czeka on na niego pod szkołą.  
\- Jesteście jak Liam i Sophia, wiesz? – Niall zerknął na nauczycielkę, upewniając się, że ta nie zwraca na niego uwagi. – On też codziennie odprowadza ją do domu… Mówią, że są razem. – Oczy Nialla świeciły się z podekscytowania. – Ty i Louis też tak jakby jesteście razem. Z tym, że bez całowania.  
Harry zachichotał i pokręcił głową.  
\- Ale to dobrze! W sensie… Lubię Liama i lubię Sophię, ale… Całować dziewczynę? Ochyda! Wasz związek jest o wiele lepszy!

-x-

\- Liam i Sophia są razem – ogłosił Niall, wchodząc na pierwszą lekcję matematyki w tym dniu.  
Westchnął, opadając na krzesło i nie przejmując się wyjęciem książki czy zeszytu. Harry spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi.  
\- Czy nie są razem od… trzech lat? – spytał.  
Niall spojrzał na niego, jak na idiotę i pokręcił głową.  
\- Teraz są oficjalnie razem! Boże… – westchnął, co miało oznaczać użalanie się nad głupotą przyjaciela. – Wtedy mieli tylko po jedenaście lat, Harry! Teraz mają czternaście i są naprawdę razem!  
\- W porządku, w porządku – powiedział Harry, unosząc ręce. – Po prostu… Oni są tak jakby razem od zawsze, no nie? To takie… Naturalne.  
\- Jak ty i Louis – wtrącił Niall.  
Harry zagryzł wargi i zarumienił się nieznacznie, odwracając wzrok.

-x-

Kiedy Harry miał piętnaście lat, Louis wciąż czekał na niego pod szkołą, a Harry wciąż nie mógł doczekać się tego, kiedy ujrzy swojego przyjaciela. Tego dnia wyszedł z lekcji geografii później niż wszyscy, bo nauczycielka chciała z nim porozmawiać odnośnie kartkówki, która nie poszła mu zbyt dobrze i kiedy Harry wyszedł ze szkoły, zauważył Liama i Sophię, trzymających się za ręce i przytulających się.  
Louis stał, oparty o niski murek, z czapką naciągniętą na głowę i szalikiem owiniętym wokół szyi. Oczy Harry’ego rozjaśniły się, gdy go zauważył i natychmiast do niego podbiegł, obejmując go w mocnym uścisku. Louis zachichotał i poklepał go po plecach, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, a potem odsunął go na wyciągnięcie ramion i zmierzył krytycznym wzrokiem.  
\- Haroldzie Edwardzie Styles – zaczął groźnym tonem. – Gdzie się podziała twoja czapka i szalik?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Louis wzniósł oczy ku niebu, a potem szybko zdjął swoją czapkę i założył ją na głowę Harry’ego, a potem sprawnymi ruchami zawiązał szalik wokół jego szyi, cały czas go uciszając.  
\- No, proszę! – powiedział, zadowolony z siebie. – Nie mogę pozwolić, byś się przeziębił, Hazz. Muszę o ciebie dbać.  
Harry zarumienił się i pochylił się, muskając ustami zziębnięty policzek Louisa, który natychmiast oblał się szkarłatem. Kiedy szli do domu Harry’ego, ich dłonie raz po raz ocierały się o siebie, gdy opowiadali o swoim dniu w szkole i w pewnym momencie Harry przypomniał sobie o Liamie i Sophi.  
\- Hej… Lou? – zaczął nieśmiało.  
Louis spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony, kiwając głową, by kontynuował.  
\- Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o Liamie i jego dziewczynie? Zastanawiałem się… czy ty masz dziewczynę, Lou?  
Louis roześmiał się głośno, a z jego ust wydobył się kłębek pary. Harry niepewnie zagryzł usta, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie mam dziewczyny, Hazza! Gdybym miał, byłbyś pierwszą osobą, która by o tym wiedziała! – Louis powiedział radośnie. – Ale… – Zmarszczył brwi, a jego głos załamał się nieco, gdy przystanął, zaciskając palce wokół nadgarstka Harry’ego, zmuszając go, by także się zatrzymał. – Czy pytasz mnie dlatego, ponieważ ty masz dziewczynę?  
Harry gwałtownie pokręcił głową, a na twarz Louisa powrócił uśmiech.  
\- To dobrze, bo nie chcę się tobą dzielić, Harry.

-x-

\- Jestem zakochany – powiedział Harry, gdy usiadł przy stoliku podczas lunchu.  
Zmarszczył brwi, gdy nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na jego słowa. Niall zajmował się swoim jedzeniem, jednocześnie rozwiązując jakieś zadanie z matematyki, a Liam i Sophia rozmawiali o czymś cicho. Harry odchrząknął i spróbował jeszcze raz.  
\- Jestem zakochany – powiedział nieco głośniej.  
Znów bez reakcji.  
\- Um… Halo?  
\- Jezu, Harry – mruknął Niall, niechętnie odrywając wzrok od książki. – To jest tak samo oczywiste jak to, gdy powiedziałeś nam tydzień temu, że jesteś gejem.  
\- Co? – sapnął Harry, a jego oczy rozwarły się szerzej.  
\- No… Tak. – Sophia pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się do niego. – Nie sądzę, byś powiedział nam, że jesteś gejem, jeśli nie byłbyś zakochany.  
Harry zamrugał, marszcząc brwi. Miał dziwne odczucie deja-vu; tydzień temu, kiedy odważył się w końcu powiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom o tym, że jest homoseksualny, wszyscy zachowywali się tak, jakby już to wiedzieli.  
\- A-ale… – zaczął, wciąż zdezorientowany. – Ale nie wiecie w kim! – zawołał z pełną satysfakcją w głosie.  
\- W Louisie – rzucił Liam, przewracając oczami, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
\- Ale… skąd?

-x-

\- Louis…?  
\- Huh?  
Louis oderwał wzrok od książek i zdjął okulary z nosa, przerając zaczerwienione oczy. Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, odkładając lekturę na bok i opierając się o poduszki na łóżku Harry’ego.  
\- Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałem ci, że jestem gejem? – spytał Harry, nie patrząc na przyjaciela.  
\- Czy to było wtedy, kiedy przyznałem ci się, że też nim jestem? – zachichotał Louis. – Oczywiście, że tak, Harry.  
\- Więc… No bo…  
Język Harry’go plątał się, a jego myśli pędziły jak szalone. Serce biło mu w zastraszającym tempie w piersi, ponieważ, cholera, czy on naprawdę chce powiedzieć Louisowi, że się w nim zakochał?!   
Louis podczołgał się do niego, uśmiechając się lekko, a jego twarz była zaczerwieniona, gdy podniósł rękę i odgarnął kilka loków z czoła Harry’ego.  
\- Tak, Haz?  
\- W sensie… – zaczął raz jeszcze, odchrząkując i marząc o tym, by Louis choć trochę się odsunął, ponieważ z tymi kilkoma centymetrami przerwy między nimi, Harry zaczynał tracić rozum. – Bo… czy jesteś zakochany, Louis? – wydusił z siebie piskliwym głosem.  
Louis uniósł brwi i odsunął się, oblizując nerwowo wargi. Jego oczy, wcześniej wpatrujące się z Harry’ego z błyskiem czegoś, co Harry naiwnie nazwał nadzieją, opadły na drewniane panele.  
\- Ja… – zaczął cicho. – Bo właściwie miałem ci powiedzieć, ale… Bo to jest tak, że…  
Tym razem to Louis zaczął plątać się w słowach, wyraźnie zdenerwowany, wyłamując sobie palce. Harry patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, zaskoczony, ponieważ Louis nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywał.  
\- Więc… tak jakby… No tak, jestem… – Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego. – No wiesz… zakochany. Ale to…  
\- …trudne? – dopowiedział Harry, gdy chłopakowi zabrakło słów.  
Louis pokiwał twierdząco głową, zaciskając wargi. Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, patrząc na siebie nieśmiało, udając, że wcale tego nie robią. Za każdym razem, gdy Harry przyłapywał Louisa na wpatrywaniu się w niego, chłopak spuszczał wzrok, a gdy to Louis dostrzegał spojrzenie Harry’ego, Harry rumienił się i zakrywał twarz dłońmi.  
\- Więc… – zaczął Louis. – Powiesz mi kto jest tym… szczęściarzem?  
\- A ty powiesz mi? – spytał Harry.  
\- Jeśli tylko ty przyznasz się pierwszy.  
\- Ale jeśli ci powiem, to wtedy ty możesz jednak zrezygnować!  
Chłopcy znów zamilkli, wpatrując się w sibie z błyszczącymi oczami.  
\- Okej. – Odetchnął głęboko Harry. – Na trzy? – spytał z nadzieją.  
\- Na trzy. – Zgodził się Louis, kiwając głową.  
\- Raz…  
\- …dwa…  
\- …trzy!  
W pokoju zaległa cisza.  
\- Stchórzyłeś! – zawołał Louis.  
\- Tak jak i ty! – odpowiedział Harry.  
\- Cholera, chrzanić to – jęknął Louis i po prostu pochylił się, przyciskając usta do warg Harry’ego, który w odpowiedzi przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie.


End file.
